


Of Vulnerability

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, i love her that sweet woman, the glory days era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: Helen is an open book.





	Of Vulnerability

Lucius pulled into the front of Helen's apartment building as she unbuckled her seat belt. He had driven her back from a late night mission, her suit still in the duffel bag in the trunk. 

"Now don't go so quickly," he said, stopping her. "There's something I've been wanting to ask."

"Spit it out then," she replied. "It's getting late."

"When are you going ask Bob out?"

She paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's obvious that you're into him. And he's into you. And you're basically perfect for each other. I don't understand why you're hesitant all of a sudden."

She sighed. "I'm just... not ready for it."

"You've been on more first dates than I can count, what's one more? And he's a great guy Helen, I swear."

"Can we take this discussion inside?"

He nodded and they both got out of the car. 

Once they got into the apartment she hung up her coat and sat down on the couch. 

"You're not getting out of this question, you know." Lucius remarked.

"I know," she replied, looking at the floor. "I'm just not ready for this. I'm- I'm just so tired. And what if he's not as great as you think he is? What if I just end up wasting my time?"

"That's not you real concern. You're an open book Helen. I know you." He leaned forward and held her hands. "You still think about  _him_?" 

She looked up helplessly. "God, I'm so stupid. He was  _one_ boyfriend.  _One._ And I can't get over him? And I can't throw that aside? And I expect everyone to take me seriously when I can't even get over my past relationships?"

"Helen, relax. He wasn't just a boyfriend. He... manipulated you."

"Because  _I_ was stupid enough to be manipulated."

" _Helen,"_

She looked away, feeling the blood rush to her face. 

"Stop blaming yourself. And I shouldn't have brought this up. It's fine, you don't have to go out with anyone you don't want to but, please stop doing this to yourself."

"Doing what?"

"You've changed. You've become... distant. I don't know where you are anymore and it concerns me." 

"Why would you be concerned?"

Lucius furrowed his brow. "Because I care about you. You know that."

"You'll be surprised by the things I thought I knew."

He pulled her into his chest and she tried to steady her breathing. 

"I have to go now," he said pulling away. "But give me a call if you need me."

She nodded. "I will,"

"And," he paused. "Please take care of yourself."

"I will," 

He left and she closed the door. 

 


End file.
